


Two Step Kiss

by Carnivorous_Comma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Just let our ocs kiss, Sweet OCs, dance, help im sad, i dont know why you'd read this, no edits, or just hold hands, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivorous_Comma/pseuds/Carnivorous_Comma
Summary: This is just a cute fic where me and my friends oc are cute thanks but there is technically a plot I suppose.Their mercenary group is hired to track down an elusive noble who's been working with an underground organization thats been after the group for months. Catching his trail is tough until they get word of his attendance at a masquerade party. Unable to rush in without scaring him off they go undercover trying to blend in at the high society soiree.





	Two Step Kiss

She recognized her friends evident love for masks and macabre, but it made it very difficult to find a mark. The bustle of a crowd also was a general deterrent to the process. Combining those factors into a masked ball was perhaps the worst context for hunting someone down yet somehow here they were, dressed in too fancy clothes and almost entirely stripped of weapons. Turns out they don’t let swords past security. She kept catching her hand twitching at her hip, that friendly weight gone. The disguises for this mission had been lovingly selected by Rilla who had seemed excited. She hadn’t wanted to hurt her feelings but this outfit was going into a fire after this mission. It didn’t even have any of the shiny trim that Emily’s had. She tried to bury that thought body stiff and pulled by unfamiliar clothing. Glancing at the (actually very nice and glittery) bracelet that Rilla had also put together with the outfit she remembered the quick ‘manners’ lessons and tried to smile like she was ‘having fun at a party’ and not like she was looking for someone to murder. She watched a reveler near her visibly flinch despite the lacy mask over her face. She tried to loosen the smile which had obviously been too much. It had been a long time since social niceties had been a requisite of her work. Back then politeness had been drilled in, the only piece of that remained in the disciplined swing of her sword.  


She was still a proponent of just pushing through the room until they found their man, but they said this was a quiet mission, in and out without arising alarm. This was the only place they knew he’d be so the ideal place to grab him quickly while having a camouflage of people around. She didn’t feel very hidden. She couldn’t step out from the edge of the room cause each time she tried she was jostled by the crowd. They didn’t step back and the feeling of so many strangers brushing against her was unnerving, she felt naked unarmed and each stray movement she scanned for aggression or the glint of a hidden blade. Instead she was at the edges with the wallflowers or those all danced out or strung out on frivolity and wine. It was only marginally better cause those in the corners were overly familiar, booze blinding their usual inhibitions. There was only so many people she could toss away before she was willing to brave the frenetic dancers.  
A small figure popped out from between a pair of dancers unnoticed by either in the din.  
“Heyo”  
“Are you having any luck?” She asked the masked figure blending in, at least nearly.  
“Nope, aren’t you supposed to be schmoozing.”  
“I still don’t know what that is but I don’t do it.”  
“It’s hard to gather intel when you can’t see anyone.”  
“They’ll have to come by eventually, I’ll just cover this corner of the room.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure. How about we go investigate over there.” They gestured into the pulsing throng of people.  
“Or I could stay here. You schmooze away.”  
“I’d love to but we’re all aware my sparkling personality is not palatable to everyone.”  
“Just ease up on the puns.”  
Their eyes widened. “How could you ask that of me?”  
She grinned smugly.  
“Than you can understand my reservation to stay here and scout out the drunks.”  
They tapped their ornate but mellow mask thoughtfully with a finger.  
“Hmm. How about we both split it.” 

They grabbed her hand and started pulling her onto the dance floor, slipping between people while she bumped her shoulders on everyone they passed shoving a path of jostled partygoers behind her. I couldn’t resist we made a big enough stir entering the dance floor, we were stuck here for the time being. She looked down at them feeling someone else clothes rub against her arm, nearly freezing as the press of people flooded her senses. They cast an illusion right there in the middle of the dancing knowing no one would see it as anything unordinary. The appearance of a taller form shimmered around them as they floated a bit off the ground high enough to be eye level with her. She felt a little less uneasy looking into the familiar eyes peeking from behind a mask.  
“What are we doing.” She leaned close to them to whisper.  
“We’re dancing of course. Gotta blend in.”  
“Oh uh, okay.”  
“It’s pretty cool, you can step on my toes all you want, cause they’re imaginary.”  


She suddenly felt hot moving back and forth eyes fixed on the sway of people above their right shoulder. It had been a while since she danced. The lessons had been almost as militaristic as the rest of her training each time she missed a step she paid for it with a lap of a rep of pushups. But it had been so long, she felt rusted and stiff trying to slip back into the movements. The people around were doing steps she’d never seen before and the traditional style she knew didn’t much fit the beat of music around them. As she tried to somehow mimic the movements around them Aileth fell into the slower traditional steps she’d tried before. Gratefully she moved in time with her partner bumping again and again against the more energetic dancers around them.  


For a moment she forgot that they were looking for some kind of criminal, she was reminded how much fun dancing had been when she learned how. About the night dance parties where someone had to spin the crank on a toy music maker and how footsteps coming down the hall made them scatter to their beds snuffing candles and feigning sleep. Giggling quietly under the covers as their teacher prowled the room suspiciously, catching someone who hadn’t taken off their shoes and forcing them to stand watch the rest of the night at the barrack door. Dancing felt good, something unstained and warm.  
She leaned a bit closer as someone bumped into her from behind face closer to Aileth's than it had ever been. It was just nice.  
The foreign music and pressure of a contract seemed to ebb and for just these few moments it was just the two of them speaking silently.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while and thought this was kinda nice so i wanted to share, not an expert at formatting so any constructive tips would be appreciated, also too tired to work too hard on it rn. Thanks for reading it <3


End file.
